In Memoria
by Komikron
Summary: Elysia Hughes is afraid of forgetting something very important... (Spoiler-possibility)


Okay, this is my very first fanfiction for quite some time now. And it's no Majutsushi Orphen-FF

I just had this "story" (if you really can call it like that XD) in mind and then wrote it. It's a quite quick piece, so it doesn't really have an ongoing storyline or even a context "

The text passage at the beginning is a translation from the German fansubs from ep. 25, so it may sound a bit odd ;

And: _Spioler-warning for all who haven't seen episode 25 yet _

But I hope you still enjoy it

* * *

_**In Memoria**_

_Mama, why... why do they dig Papa?_

_Why are these people burying Papa?_

_Why?_

_I don't like it. I don't like it!_

_If they do this, Papa can't do his work._

_Mama, stop them!_

_Papa said, he has much work to do._

_Make them stop!_

_Don't bury him, Mama!_

_Papa!_

_Papa!!_

__

It has been exactly ten years now, since my father died. To that time, was only four years old, so I don't remember things clearly.

It's such a shame. Sometimes I'm asking myself how Papa looked like. Humans tend to forget things that lay in the very past more easy than other things, I belive. But I am afraid that it's even my own father's face, his voice and warmth, what I can't remember.

Shame on me.

Mama says he was always kind and loving and did everything for us. His family came before everything else. His family and also his friends, like Mr. Mustang. I don't need to call him by his rank, he said. Other people say, that is unusual for him, but I don't care. I don't come along with all these military ranks and titles anyway.

And then there is Mr. Elric. He says I can call him Ed, but I prefer his surname. He always treated Papa with respect and I want to give him this respect back. And on top of that, Mama said I wouldn't have been born without him.

_Killed during operation and promoted two ranks _

_Brigadier Maes Hughes_

Sometimes I come with Mama and visit his grave. I did it more often when I was younger, but now… It makes me afraid that one day I will completely have forgotten him.

Mr. Elric says, as long as I love him, I can't forget him. He speaks from experience.

I hope he is right.

When I ask Mama about him, she always becomes very quiet and sometimes, like today, I see a single tear rolling down her face while she looks at an old photo of us three. Still, after ten years.

She must have loved him much.

I heared alchemy contains a way to bring people back to life, but Mr. Elric says it's forbidden. I should look at what had happened to his and his brother's bodies fourteen sears ago to understand the consequences that can be caused if someone breaks this law.

But still, sometimes I think of asking someone who could teach me alchemy.

Papa got along without it and was almost as good in his job as the alchemists. Mr. Mustang says this is good to admire and that I should try, if I want, to follow his path on this topic.

If I want.

I don't really know if I want or not…

Sometimes I wander through our house and look at the photos that are standing and hanging around. On some of them I can see Papa.

And then, when I look at these photos of him, I try to imagine how life would be if he was still alive. If we were a normal, happy family.

But it's so hard to imagine that, because I don't remember things that are necessary for that. I don't know when he went off to work in the morning or when he came back, how he acted when he came home, what he liked to eat and so on. I gave up asking Mama because she always gets sad then. I don't want to hurt her.

Some people say, Mama should start a new life. Find a new love and so on. But these people don't understand. They don't understand how hard it is to loose a person you deeply loved. They don't understand that there can't be another one to replace Papa.

Never.

I want Mama to be happy and maybe she would be if she found a man who cares for her and understands how she feels about her dead husband, but then on the other hand…

… I'm afraid that I would forget Papa quickly…

I don't want to forget the small things I can remember.

I want to remember more.

I don't know what to do…

- Elysia Hughes, 14


End file.
